megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukari Takeba
Yukari Takeba is a character from Persona 3. She is a student of Gekkoukan High School, and a member of the SEES. Appearances *Persona 3: Playable character *Persona 3: FES: Playable character Biography ''Persona 3'' *'Date of birth': 19 October 1992 *'Zodiac': Libra *'Height': 159 cm *'Blood Type': B *'Initial Persona': Io *'Ultimate Persona': Isis *'Weapons': Bow & Arrow *'Social Link': Lovers Arcana Yukari Takeba is a dorm mate and classmate of the Protagonist. She joins S.E.E.S. prior to the protagonist's arrival. Yukari's zeal for investigation brings a lot of trouble, but also gains the group valuable allies and information. She often overestimates her capabilities, getting herself and others into risky situations beyond her control. She has a high aptitude for magic and her Persona excels in wind and healing spells. She is regarded as the heroine of the game, as she possesses several of a typical RPG heroine's qualities, such as being a healer, wielding a bow and arrow, being romantically involved with the Main Character, and being the first female companion to join the party. Yukari is popular at Gekkoukan High School due to her cheery disposition and good looks, but she is careful not to let anyone get too close to her. Yukari teases Junpei Iori constantly and she hides her true motives from the group. She represses her emotions and her mood swings frequently in the game. From the start, she hates Mitsuru Kirijo for appearing superior to her, without having to try. She dislikes the idea of Fuuka Yamagishi joining the team, though has no problem asking Fuuka for a large favor shortly after. Despite being hard on her teammates, at the start of the game, she has the most trouble summoning her Persona because holding the Evoker distressed her. Yukari's father worked for the Kirijo Group during the time they were conducting shadow research. He was opposed to the idea of bringing about The Fall, a stance that caused him to be killed by Mitsuru's grandfather. During these events, the gears were set into motion that creates most of the problems that S.E.E.S. is forced to overcome. After she discovers this, she feels guilty that her father was involved, and becomes more irritable and distant from the other members of S.E.E.S. However, the discovery of these events also helped Yukari come to terms with Mitsuru, since they actually had a lot in common as far as their past was concerned. Eventually Yukari realizes her faults, and her Persona becomes Isis. Interestingly, while Io and Isis carry the same (Bull) Motif, Isis is one of the few Ultimate Persona that isn't a simple color swap with added features. Yukari's mother dealt with grieving for her husband by dating numerous shallow boyfriends and more or less abandoning her daughter. Yukari ends up alone, which is something that helps her connect with the protagonist, making him the only character she opens up to. If the protagonist's charm is at the highest level, then he and Yukari can date, in which he helps her mend her relationship with her mother. ''Persona 3: FES'' *'Initial Persona': Isis After the protagonist' death, Yukari is the only one who seems to be reluctant to return to the dorm. Upon invited by Fuuka to return to the dorm one last time, she promptly declines, saying that she has cram school to attend. When S.E.E.S realizes the strange events happening in the dorm, she was called to return, an action which greatly annoys her. Throughout the investigation of the Abyss of Time, Yukari appears to be irritated that Aegis inherited Orpheus, along with the protagonist's Wild Card ability. She frequently show her mood-swings, though the members of S.E.E.S seemingly tolerates her. It is later revealed that Yukari was jealous of Aegis for not being able to stay with the protagonist during his final moments, along with the protagonist' last words. Yukari herself made a promise with the protagonist along on the day he dies, promising that she would change the world so less and less people would wish for the Fall. Upon defeating the manifestation of S.E.E.S' negative wills and desire of seeing the protagonist, she realizes that they have the ability to travel back to the time where the protagonist seals Nyx. Yukari, enraged that Aegis' indecisive action whether to return to the past or not, lashes out, and proclaims that she wants to go back, and stop the protagonist's actions. Yukari's decisions, was however opposed by Akihiko and Ken, where Junpei adds that by stopping the protagonist' actions would essentially undo their efforts of stopping the Fall. As their opinions differ, S.E.E.S was separated, leaving only Mitsuru who supports Yukari's decision. When Aegis and Metis defeats the remaining members, Yukari finally admits her jealousy and her grief for her inability to save the protagonist. However, the party, feeling her sorrow, comforts her. With her resolution strengthened, she decides to respect Aegis' decisions of leaving the past the way it should be. S.E.E.S would later return to the time where the protagonist seals Nyx, and encounters Erebus. Upon defeating the grand manifestation of humanity's grief, Yukari, along with the members of S.E.E.S promised that they would make the most out of their own lives in order to respect the protagonist's wills and his burden. Yukari would later offer Aegis to be her roommate, where Aegis gladly agrees. Persona 3 Portable Just like the previous games, Yukari is an available Social Link. However, if you choose the female protagonist, there are no requirements to start her Social Link. The Social Link starts when you talk to her in the classroom on or after the 28th April. Battle Quotes *Io! *Isis! *I can do it. (Summoning Persona) *Help me! *I'll show you my true power! *Please hit! (Attacking an Enemy) *I won't miss! *Here's our chance for an All-Out Attack! (Prompting All-Out Attack) *Lemme at 'em! (During All-Out Attack) *If you say so... (Relenting from All-Out Attack) *This one won't give up! *Wind attacks aren't working! (Enemy is Resistant to Wind) *Hang in there! (Healing an Ally) *Thanks! (Being Healed by an Ally) *All right. (Changing Battle Tactics) *That was a close one! (Battle Won) *Yes! My skill level has increased! (Level Up) Gallery Image:YukariClose.jpg|Yukari Close Up Image:Yukari Takeba.jpg|Concept art Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters